


Making Up

by OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli



Series: Elsanna Week 2015 [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna Week, F/F, Marital Troubles, Married Couple, non incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli/pseuds/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of Elsanna Week 2015.<br/>After a terrible fight Anna and Elsa meet in an attempt to patch things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This one is much more positive than the last, I promise. More notes at the end.

Making Up

 

Anna’s phone buzzed in her pocket. Elsa was texting her again, and with a roll of her eyes she checked it. _–almost there, so sorry.-_

Four days had passed since their fight, and she would have thought that Elsa would at least be in a hurry to show up.

Sighing to herself, Anna took in her surrounding once again. Quaint little coffee shop, filled with quaint little tables and chairs on a quaint garden veranda overlooking the quaint cobbled street of downtown Arendelle.

_“Oh my god I am so sick of all this, this quaintness.”_ She took a deep breath. _“Just calm down Anna. She clearly wants to patch things up; this was her idea after all.”_

Anna impatiently waved off the hovering waiter; her hot chocolate was still mostly warm.

Out of the corner of her eye Anna caught a flash of that telltale blonde braid. Standing up automatically and nearly knocking the wrought iron table over in the process, and spilling her chocolate everywhere in the process.

In that singular instant Anna felt like she was being swallowed up by the ground itself, or maybe at least a desperate need for that to happen. But the worst part of it was that Elsa didn’t smile. A pit opened up in Anna’s stomach. Elsa always had that wan smile when she was so clumsy. This was the first time Elsa didn’t have it.

Desperate to move forwards with this reunion, Anna scrambled to mop up her mess, quickly running out of napkins and merely swishing the mess around.

“Maybe a different table then?” Anna nodded and they both moved over to another table.

“It’s quaint isn’t it?”

Elsa’s voice startled her, but she nodded. “I was thinking the same thing before you showed up.”

Elsa was quite again, and Anna noticed that her wife didn’t look quite as healthy as she usually did.

“Have you been feeling okay? I mean, I get that you wouldn’t, that’s kinda the whole deal right? I meant more like, okay okay? That doesn’t make any sense, I’m sorry I’m rambling.”

“No.” The word was sharp, and firm, but not necessarily unkind. “No I haven’t been. Anna this has been so hard, and then you left me and-“

“No!”

People were looking at them now. Anna didn’t care. “You told me to leave, you kicked me out!” She hissed, at least aware that this wasn’t something to yell about at a coffee shop. “I’m living with Kristoff! Kristoff! You know how he’s such a total slob.”

“Well I’m sorry you have to live in a barn. I have to live alone Anna! Who is supposed to make this better for me? I find out my own body won’t carry a child and then you tell me you never wanted any of this anyway?”

Tears were running in rivulets down Elsa’s cheeks. Before she could think about whether it was right to do so or not Anna reached over the table and wrapped her arms around Elsa, the older woman’s frame trembling. “I never meant the pregnancy, Elsa. I wanted it too. I’m sorry.”

Elsa sniffed and wiped at her eyes. “I promised myself I wouldn’t cry.”

“Well, I promised not to leave you, so I guess we’re both liars.” There it was, the half smile that crept along the edges of Elsa’s mouth. That’s what Anna missed most of all. She hadn’t meant for it to be funny, she had meant to be apologizing.

“What do we do now?” Anna asked, a little scared still of what the answer might be. She still regretted leaving, and looking back, leaving had only made things worse. She should have stayed; maybe she should have broken the door down instead.

“You could come home?” the words came out like a question. Neither one of them knew what they were supposed to do next. Things were definitely going to be hard for the next while.

“Maybe we should have lunch first? You look like you haven’t eaten much.” Anna meant for it to break the ice that still between them, but Elsa wrapped her arms back around herself.

“I had some tea… yesterday I guess. I haven’t been hungry lately.”

“Okay…” An idea popped into Anna’s head. “Let’s go home, I’ll make us something, but you have to eat whatever I make okay?”

Elsa nodded.

Anna smiled.

It was something they would have to work at, but neither of them wanted the marriage to fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people asked me what happened to their child. When I wrote planned everything out, I had a lot of conflicting ideas to decide between.   
> The traditional trope would have been a miscarriage, which was guessed at by several people. 
> 
> What I actually decided was that it would be the result of an immunodeficiency wherein the antibodies of the mother misidentify the fetus and attack it. It is a rare but potentially dangerous condition that occurs due to certain incompatibilities. Essentially Elsa’s body treated the pregnancy as an intruder and sought to destroy it. 
> 
> Its something that is extremely sad.


End file.
